


cursed luck

by veLEvet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Elevator Sex, F/F, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veLEvet/pseuds/veLEvet
Summary: Haseul's bad luck reaches a fever pitch when she has to live through her worst nightmare, but the clumsy secretary who's stuck with her offers some help.





	cursed luck

**Author's Note:**

> hello loona fandom this is my first contribution please dont kick me out

Of all days for her luck to be the worst, it just had to be today.

Haseul couldn't catch a break for the whole day. The whole universe seemed to have it out for her, and nothing was happening the way it was supposed to. The traffic on the way into work was absolutely horrendous and she was late, she had dropped and spilled her coffee on the sidewalk so she had to regress to office coffee, and to make things worse, her phone didn't charge overnight and she didn't notice until it died on her in the office. Any other day Haseul would've just cut her losses and put up with the universe being a bitch, but she had a huge presentation to her company's board, and her luck being terrible made her anxious for the meeting. She didn't want to bomb her presentation, not when it was the first time for her to show herself to the board and try and impress them… A promotion could've been on the line.

Haseul sat at her cubicle during the morning, rehearsing her presentation in her mind, reviewing it for what felt like the millionth time so she would be as prepared as possible. Her presentation was slated for 3pm, so when it came time for her lunch break, Haseul figured she'd leave and get a nice lunch, or at least try, if the universe cooperated for once that day. She stood up from her desk and grabbed her blazer and bag, buttoning her jacket over her blouse while she walked towards the elevator. She smoothed over her blazer and skirt as she waited for the elevator to reach her floor, letting out a breath. Her jaw clenched unconsciously; she always felt slightly on edge whenever she had to deal with elevators, but using it so often every day at this job made her grow slightly accustomed to it. The slight fear never left, however.

She stepped inside once it arrived and hit the button for the ground floor before making her way to the back of the elevator to rest her back against the railing and wall. While her gaze was fixed on the floor, she heard a slight shuffling as the doors almost closed, and she looked up to see someone's arm reaching out between the doors so they could catch the elevator. It was that one secretary that worked for the financing manager, the blonde one with a clumsy streak. Haseul suddenly understood the talks about that secretary the second she saw the blonde's nervous smile when the doors opened for her and she stumbled inside. She really was clumsy.

"Sorry," the blonde said with a hint of an awkward laugh, "Didn't wanna wait ten minutes for another."

Haseul flashed a brief smile. "No worries."

Suddenly the blonde's face lit up and she snapped her fingers from realization. "Say, you're the one giving that presentation in the budgetary meeting later today for Director Jongmyung, right? I'm his secretary! I'm Jinsoul." There was a bright smile on her face as she spoke.

"I know." Haseul said, grin growing a little wider, "Haseul. Nice to meet you."

But that smile on Jinsoul's face vanished and she moved to join Haseul by the railing, prodding her fingertips together and appearing serious all of a sudden. "Are the rumors true? Are the company's profits really going under?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Jinsoul's quick change in demeanor made Haseul blink, but hearing her speak just made Haseul close her eyes and shake her head with a faint laugh. "Not quite. I'll talk about it later when I address the board, but the truth of the situation is that-"

Before Haseul could get out another word, she was cut off by the elevator suddenly stopping and the lights going out. The abrupt halt in the elevator's motion caused Haseul to stumble forward, and she tried to reach out for the railing but to no avail in the dark. Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, Jinsoul was right in front of her, and somehow Jinsoul was able to catch Haseul, but she rather awkwardly just hugged her.

Maybe it was Haseul's own growing fear, but she just wrapped her arms around Jinsoul, standing up a little straighter as she looked around to see the emergency lights come on to dimly illuminate the elevator. Haseul just gulped and clenched her jaw, not really enjoying the sudden turn of events.

"Are we… stuck?" Jinsoul asked silently, knowing the answer but still not wanting to believe it.

"Shh…!" Haseul hurriedly shushed Jinsoul, "Don't say that, please…"

Jinsoul blinked, leaning back a bit to get a better view of Haseul. She still had her arms around Haseul and Haseul was still pressed against her, and she could feel her tense in her arms. "Right." She nodded, "We're not stuck. We're just not free."

Haseul closed her eyes and sighed. That wasn't an improvement. Slowly retreating from Jinsoul's grasp, she walked towards the doors and slipped her fingers in the small space between, trying to pry them open. Jinsoul got the hint and joined her, helping to pull apart one of the doors until both were halfway open, yet the doors led nowhere. Jinsoul had to pull Haseul back some just so she wouldn't stumble into the elevator shaft, since they were in between levels and had no glimmer of light pouring in from another floor.

"We're definitely not free…" Haseul said under her breath, moving to slide a door back into place; it was useless to keep them open when they couldn't see any other floor.

Jinsoul twisted her lips as she pushed the other door shut. She watched while Haseul pulled away and walked around the small enclosed space, hands to her forehead and obviously growing anxious by the small quarters. Jinsoul just frowned, trying to think of someway to help.

"Do you have a phone we could use to call for help?" Jinsoul asked, hoping that it could give them a way out.

Haseul just shook her head and sighed. "My battery died. Do you?"

"I should!" Jinsoul flashed a smile to try and reassure Haseul. She reached under her arm for her bag, but she only found air as she waved her hand around in search of the handles. Furrowing her eyebrows, she glanced down and patted herself, only to see how nothing was there. "...I forgot my bag at my desk."

Haseul's expression dropped and she covered her face with her hand, letting out a shaky sigh. Jinsoul immediately perked up to try and help again. "But hey, don't panic! I'm sure people will find out one of the elevators isn't working soon and call to get it fixed! Especially when there  _is_  such an important meeting later, people will be in and out like crazy!"

Letting out another sigh, Haseul pressed her back to the wall and slid down to the floor, her hands still over her face. She cursed her luck, cursed how everything was going wrong, and most of all cursing how she was stuck in a blasted elevator and it was so small and cramped and she wondered if the whole elevator car would just start plummeting to the ground- No, she couldn't think like that…

"I hope you're right…" Haseul said weakly, pulling her hands away and shaking her head, "I really hope you are…"

* * *

As it turned out, no one found out that the second elevator wasn't working 'soon.' They had no way to measure time inside the elevator car, but Haseul figured it was long enough, judging by how hot it started to become in that elevator car. She had long regressed to taking off of her blazer and casting it away as she sat in the corner, leaning her head against the wall. Jinsoul was sitting on the other side of the elevator and closer to the button panel, eyes closed from the heat. She had taken off her sweater too, but Haseul soon came to find out that wasn't enough for Jinsoul, apparently.

From the corner of Haseul's eye, she vaguely saw Jinsoul grab the fabric of her button-down blouse and pull it out from where it was tucked into her skirt. Haseul turned her head towards Jinsoul, narrowing her eyes slightly from curiosity to see what Jinsoul was getting at, though her questions were answered when she saw Jinsoul undo the buttons, working her way down until every single one was undone. Haseul's eyes widened as she realized what Jinsoul was doing, and her lips parted in a silent gasp when she noticed how Jinsoul opened her newly unbuttoned blouse to let more of her skin breathe, letting out a refreshed breath and resting her head against the wall. Haseul must've been staring for a while, unable to tear her eyes away from Jinsoul's skin, since Jinsoul soon opened her eyes again and glanced Haseul's way, a weak grin curving her lips at the sight of Haseul.

"What?" Jinsoul grinned faintly, "It works. You should try it."

Haseul just blinked to snap herself out of it, and she sat up a little straighter and glanced away. Her cheeks felt hotter than they did in the heat before. "I… I don't know."

Jinsoul only shrugged, turning her head away and closing her eyes again. "Suit yourself. But I know I'm dying over here sweating."

Glancing down at her hands, Haseul just swallowed, seeing how they fidgeted and trembled from her own worry. Her nerves were really getting to her from both the heat and how suffocating it was to be stuck in a space that small. She wasn't exactly thrilled that she was sharing the space with Jinsoul either; nothing against Jinsoul, but the space felt much more smaller sharing it with someone else. Though she supposed it was better to have someone around her than to be suffering through this alone.

"Does it really work?" Haseul asked weakly, looking over towards Jinsoul.

Jinsoul nodded and flashed a fleeting grin. "As much as it can inside a glorified microwave like this."

Haseul let out a sigh, figuring that it was worth a shot. She untucked her blouse from her skirt, making a conscious effort to keep her eyes off of Jinsoul. Her hands went to the buttons next, yet they still trembled, making it difficult for Haseul to undo the small buttons and thread them out of the tight gaps. Haseul just gritted her teeth and tried to steady her hands, but she could only undo the top button of her collar before she eventually just gave up from frustration, dropping her hands to her sides and letting out a frustrated sigh. She really couldn't calm herself and she was growing fed up with her own nerves…

Jinsoul watched Haseul fumble with the buttons of her blouse, a sympathetic frown forming on her features. She felt bad that Haseul was so anxious and uncomfortable, though she supposed she was taking the whole trapped in an elevator thing a little too lightly. "You really hate being stuck here, don't you?"

"Obviously." Haseul exhaled heavily, shaking her head to herself, "I hate elevators enough as is and now I'm currently living through my biggest nightmare."

Jinsoul just pursed her lips and nodded along. "That's rough. It doesn't help that we're baking alive in here, either."

Leaning her head back against the wall, Haseul closed her eyes and tugged at her collar. "It's so hot…"

A thought crossed Jinsoul's mind in that moment, one she wondered where it even came from. Taking her lower lip in between her teeth hesitantly, Jinsoul swung her legs around and turned her body towards Haseul, tilting her head questioningly. "I'll help you take that thing off."

The phrasing of that offer caused Haseul's head to snap towards Jinsoul, her eyes wide from shock and her lips slightly parted. Before she could even find the words to respond to a request like that, Jinsoul spoke up again, probably because she saw how badly she caught Haseul off-guard. "Come on, it's hot in here and having one less layer on will help, and I know your hands are still trembling, so just let me do it."

Haseul hated how Jinsoul had a point. There was little to lose, she supposed, so Haseul just straightened her legs from how they were pulled close to her chest, letting out a silent sigh. "Fine."

Jinsoul smiled a bit to hear Haseul accept her offer, and she closed the small distance between them on her knees before she kneeled down beside Haseul. As Jinsoul reached out for the second button of Haseul's blouse, her own blouse slipped off her shoulders to rest at her elbows, and she barely seemed to care at how she was practically sitting in front of Haseul in just a bra. A blue lace one, Haseul noticed before forcing her gaze away. Haseul just swallowed, eyes falling to Jinsoul's hands as they moved, and she was so, so very aware of every movement and how more and more of her skin grew exposed as Jinsoul worked her way down.

Initially Jinsoul watched her hands as she undid the small buttons, but as time went on her gaze moved upwards, catching sight of the glimpses of Haseul's skin. Her skin lightly glistened in the dim light from the heat, and Jinsoul's eyes definitely didn't miss the black lace underneath her blouse. But what captured Jinsoul's eye the most was the deep rise and fall of Haseul's chest, probably a mix of Haseul's nervous, labored breathing and light pants from the steep heat. Once she finished undoing the final button, Jinsoul looked back up to meet Haseul's eye, cautious, and she saw how Haseul looked up to do the same. It was hard to keep Haseul's gaze when Haseul pulled the ends of her blouse apart to let more of her skin breathe, and that black lace no longer merely peeked out under her blouse.

"Better?" Jinsoul asked, words breathy and full of air.

Haseul slowly tilted her head, tongue prodding at the corner of her slightly agape mouth to wet her lips the more she looked at Jinsoul. She nodded, and for a fleeting moment, her gaze lowered from Jinsoul's eyes to her lips. "Somewhat…"

Jinsoul didn't pull away from how close she was to Haseul; instead, she ran a hand through her hair and looked Haseul over in their close proximity to one another. The glistening of Haseul's skin, the look in her dark eyes, the sudden change of Haseul's expression… There was something pulling Jinsoul towards her, a gravitation that wasn't there before and a sensation that just now coursed through her chest at the sight.

"You still need help…" Jinsoul observed, slowly inching closer, lifting her chin and letting her lips part.

Haseul lifted her back from the wall, leaning closer as well. "I could use a little help calming down…"

"I can help with that."

"Then do it."

Jinsoul didn't need to be told twice before she casted aside her blouse to the other side of the elevator and leaned inward, joining their lips and pulling Haseul closer by the sides of her blouse. Haseul gladly met Jinsoul halfway, threading her hand into her blonde hair and keeping her close. Jinsoul took Haseul by the shoulders and guided her back against the wall, and she easily pulled the blouse down from Haseul's arms before throwing it aside. She moved into Haseul's lap, straddling her hips as she set both of her hands at the base of Haseul's jaw. Haseul had to place her hand at the small of Jinsoul's back to keep themselves in place, and eventually her nails scratched against the skin there, earning herself a moan against her lips.

Jinsoul leaned further into Haseul, the warmth of their skin burning on each other with the change of pace, when each kiss became increasingly more hungry and when their hands grew more eager. Haseul felt a graze of Jinsoul's teeth over her lip, sending a chill over her body that only intensified when Jinsoul's hips rocked forward against her own, causing Haseul to let out a high moan into their kiss.

Haseul moved her hands to Jinsoul's hips and gripped them tightly, breaking apart the kiss and meeting Jinsoul's gaze with a breathless gasp. "Enough of that-" Her voice was low, turned husky from both her lack of breath and from the growing heat inside her, "I want you  _now_."

A smirk curved Jinsoul's lips as she moved off from Haseul's lap, getting on her knees next to Haseul again. Her hand came to rest for a brief moment on the inner side of Haseul's knee, though she let her hand drift higher, snaking it up Haseul's thigh to see Haseul clench her fists and bite down on her lip.

"Stand up." Jinsoul said, letting her hand linger for a moment before withdrawing it.

Haseul's shoulders lowered almost from disappointment to no longer feel her touch, but she did as asked of her and stood up. Immediately as she got onto her feet, Jinsoul reached up to grab the waist of Haseul's skirt, holding it steady as she lowered the zipper in the back before she ultimately threw it into the pile of clothes that had already accumulated in the other side of the elevator.

Jinsoul led Haseul into the corner of the elevator car again, and Haseul's hand instinctively reached out for the railing on the back wall to keep her steady as Jinsoul pressed a kiss to the inside of Haseul's now bare thigh. Haseul closed her eyes and let her head rest against the wall, feeling the warmth in her body seemingly all direct itself to pool in between her legs the more she felt Jinsoul's lips across her thighs. Soon Haseul felt a pinch, a pinch from Jinsoul taking the skin of her thigh in between her teeth, and it caused Haseul to let out a cry in surprise.

"I… I thought I said enough…" Haseul's words came out shaky, finding it hard to focus on talking the more her body was telling her, warning her of its need.

Jinsoul glanced up at Haseul, a mischievous smirk still on her lips. "You did." She hummed against Haseul's skin, a hint of cheeriness to her tone, satisfied with herself.

"Ah… Jinsoul…" Haseul practically panted, her hand tightening its grip on the railing. Jinsoul was so close yet she wasn't close enough, and it was driving Haseul mad the longer Jinsoul refused to give in.

Jinsoul just tsked, letting out a dramatic sigh. "Have a little faith in me… I'm just trying to help."

"Then help harder." Haseul used her remaining sense to her to grunt out that order, words laced with bite yet still quieted from her own desperation.

Whatever it was, it finally seemed to give Jinsoul the push to finally give over, since Jinsoul reached up to pull down the silk still obstructing her way. She still managed to find some way to delay it all, slowly prying apart Haseul's legs wide enough, making her nice and open and available just for Jinsoul.

Yet right as Haseul was about to complain, about to  _insist_  that Jinsoul do something, she felt a slow, tantalizing stroke of Jinsoul's tongue over her center, something so sudden and unexpected from Jinsoul's previous teasing that Haseul cried out, bracing herself against the wall and using the railing for support. Though her mind went white when she felt Jinsoul's tongue against her, Haseul retained enough sense to her to be able to just feel how cocky Jinsoul was after hearing her. The next stripe over her folds, faster and pressing more firmly against her, was teeming with Jinsoul's cockiness, experimenting to see if the reaction she could pry out of Haseul would be louder. Haseul wouldn't give Jinsoul the satisfaction, and she bit down on her lip and instead let out a shaky breath, otherwise trying to contain any sound that her body wanted her to make. Haseul needed to sort out Jinsoul's attitude problem before she would even consider giving her the satisfaction.

When Jinsoul's laps of her tongue became lighter as a result, Haseul responded by rolling her hips to meet Jinsoul's tongue to compensate, and Jinsoul inhaled sharply and dug her nails into Haseul's thigh, surprised at the reaction Haseul managed to pull out of her by such a move. Jinsoul realized she didn't mind Haseul's hips seeking her out, hungry for her tongue, and maybe if Haseul was chasing more, that desperation was satisfying enough for her. Jinsoul just closed her eyes and lifted her chin, exploring deeper, letting Haseul receive the most of her and reveling in how it brought out another airy moan from Haseul.

Haseul felt her chest rise and fall with each short breath, soft moans sometimes lacing with her breathless pants. She grasped the railing tighter, still desperate for the support, especially since the teasing and the heat and the outright intoxicating way Jinsoul was sucking on her clit was pushing her so close so quickly, and she could already feel it building up inside of her, causing her cries to become louder. Jinsoul seemed to pick up on this, raking her nails down Haseul's thigh in a way that made Haseul shiver, sending chills throughout her body. She ran her hand into Jinsoul's hair, ensuring Jinsoul wouldn't pull away or regress to light, fleeting strokes of her tongue. Haseul practically pleaded for Jinsoul not to stop, that so much was clear.

And Jinsoul didn't stop. She gave Haseul everything she asked for, and instead of just dragging her tongue over Haseul's folds or just closing her lips over her clit, Jinsoul focused her tongue on her clit, swiping her tongue over it and eliciting a sharp whine from Haseul as she sped further towards release. Haseul clenched her fist in Jinsoul's hair, pulling it and causing Jinsoul to let out a moan against her center which only brought Haseul closer.

"I'll make sure you get fired if you stop now.." Haseul warned in a low growl, "You better not stop…"

Jinsoul's nails pierced into skin of Haseul's thigh in response to that threat, something that only made Haseul's breath go shaky from the addictive pinch that was sent through her body. In fact, the warning only caused Jinsoul to speed up, seeking to give that release as quickly as possible, abiding by Haseul's command. Haseul rocked her hips into Jinsoul's tongue again, and she felt it, she felt that all too familiar sensation ignite inside her but Jinsoul fully set her over with a sudden, rough stripe of her tongue, and Haseul came as Jinsoul made sure to drag it out to its fullest, letting Haseul ride that high as much as Jinsoul could let her. Jinsoul guided her through the aftershock before finally every crashing wave that almost made Haseul's legs give out had she not used the railing for support subsided.

Haseul panted when it was over, pressing her back to the wall and letting herself relax, and she watched as Jinsoul stood up, licking her lips before swiping her thumb across to wipe away the residual dampness.

"Lose the look…" Yet Haseul still smiled, far too numbed and contented by what happened.

"Can't I be happy that I helped?" Jinsoul asked with an innocent tone, yet her smile and her eyes betrayed such a voice.

Haseul tilted her head, that dark look in her eye from before resurfacing again. She was plotting something, that much was sure. "You did help. I'm not as high strung anymore, that's for sure."

Jinsoul quirked an eyebrow teasingly, prideful to hear it. "You certainly look a lot better…" Her eyes raked over Haseul slowly before her gaze met Haseul's again, and Jinsoul just flashed a playful grin.

"In fact…" Haseul took a step forward, entering Jinsoul's space and walking behind her. Jinsoul did the polite thing and turned on her heel to continue to face Haseul, thereby falling into Haseul's trap perfectly. Haseul backed Jinsoul into the corner and rested her hands on each of the walls surrounding them, and Haseul leaned close, lifting her chin so their faces were mere inches apart. "I should be thanking you."

It only registered that she fell into Haseul's trap when she felt her back against the wall, and Jinsoul just grinned at the realization, enjoying the path they were headed. "I don't always help for a reward…"

"I like to pay back." Haseul shrugged easily, stepping even closer.

Jinsoul let out a hum of a laugh and closed her eyes when she saw Haseul move closer, expecting their lips to be joined as she did so. To her surprise, Haseul's lips didn't meet hers, but rather Jinsoul felt a soft presence on her neck, and a gasp left her lips before she could stop herself. Her hand moved to the back of Haseul's head the more Haseul focused on her neck, and eventually Jinsoul's eyes fluttered open despite the overwhelming sensation on her neck, and her eyes fell on the control panel for the first time. A bright red button caught her eye, and Jinsoul languidly raised an eyebrow at the sight, dazed and confused.

"Hey…" Jinsoul whispered, voice raw from having Haseul's lips on her neck, "Did you know there was an emergency button in here this whole time?"

Haseul suddenly stopped, though she didn't stray far from Jinsoul's neck. She should be caring, she should be ecstatic that they might finally be freed, but Haseul felt nothing. She closed her eyes and let her lips graze the sensitive area of Jinsoul's neck, causing Jinsoul's breath to hitch. "It'll still be there once I'm finished…" She whispered against Jinsoul's skin, sending shivers through Jinsoul's body.

Jinsoul flashed a lazy smile before she moved her gaze away from the emergency button, closing her eyes again and letting Haseul resume. She rather liked Haseul's promise. "Then don't let me stop you."

Haseul let out a low laugh against Jinsoul's skin as she lowered her hand, slipping slowly beneath the waist of Jinsoul's skirt. "This shouldn't take long… We should be out of here in no time."

"Brave words." Jinsoul breathed quietly, barely able to find her voice as she became highly aware of Haseul's movement, the slow inching downwards below her skirt.

"What?" Haseul asked with feigned offense before purposefully taking some of Jinsoul's skin between her teeth and kissing that sensitive spot again, "Are you going to prove me wrong?"

Jinsoul closed her eyes tightly and bit down on her lower lip to stop any sound from coming out. She didn't think she wanted to turn down Haseul's confident offer of something quick and promising… "For your sake, I just hope you're paying back with interest." She teased, only able to weakly offer a quirk of her lips.

"Why don't I just show you?"

"Oh, yes, please…" Jinsoul hummed, giving Haseul the reins and stepping back, wrapping her free arm around Haseul's waist.

Haseul smiled into Jinsoul's skin again, eagerly taking over and servicing Jinsoul with ease, determined to have Jinsoul satisfied and to be freed from the elevator within twenty minutes.

It only took fifteen.

* * *

Haseul wasn't nervous anymore for the board conference. Her nerves were fully out of her system by the time her presentation rolled around, and she presented well and without mistakes. The most memorable part of the conference though, after Haseul was finished speaking and had sat down to listen to the rest of the discussion, was feeling a light brush against her ankle from under the table.

Haseul's gaze snapped up, tracing the source to Jinsoul sitting next to the director across the conference table, looking at Haseul with a playful grin. Haseul's lips curved into a grin as she tilted her head teasingly, nudging Jinsoul back with her heel.

Something told Haseul that she wouldn't need to wait to get trapped in an elevator again for more stress relief, and that her luck was finally looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me pls i have so few orbit friends  
> twitter: haseulhae  
> curiouscat: veLEvet


End file.
